Whimsicott
|} Whimsicott (Japanese: エルフーン Elfuun) is a dual / Pokémon. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Pokémon. It evolves from when it is exposed to a . Biology Whimsicott is a small, brown bipedal Pokémon. There is a cotton-like substance covering its back, neck, and forehead. Behind it is a green, star shaped section similar to the area where a plant connects to its produce. It has orange, oval-shaped eyes and green, curled horns or ears. Whimsicott can manipulate its body to pass through cracks, no matter how narrow. Because of this, Whimsicott is a notorious prankster, moving things and leaving cotton balls behind. It also can ride through whirlwinds. In the anime Major appearances Whimsicott made an appearance in Unrest at the Nursery!. Minor appearances Whimsicott made its debut appearance in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. Whimsicott made its TV debut in Clash of the Connoisseurs!. A group of Whimsicott also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. Three Trainers' Whimsicott appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Trainer's Whimsicott in SM006. A Whimsicott will appear in SM008. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Whimsicott was first seen being released by its Trainer after Ghetsis's speech in Accumula Town and holding the leg of its Trainer, wanting to stay. In the , a Granbull was seen under the ownership of the Lumiose Gang when Emma was part of their group. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Whimsicott appears in the background of the stage of the 3DS version. However, it does not interact with the stage like or would. and might also appear. Trophy information Ever found a white ball of fluff you couldn't quite explain? That was likely the work of a Whimsicott. Slipping through the tiniest of cracks like the wind, they like to move furniture around and leave little fluff balls all over the place. Though they look like sheep, they're actually Grass types, and their fluff is more like cotton than wool. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations )}} }} ( )}} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Forest: Misty Edgewater, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Greenleaf}} |area=Hazy Pass (Golden Chamber), Stompstump Peak (Golden Chamber), Desolate Canyon (Golden Chamber), Forest Grotto (Golden Chamber), Breezy Meadow (1F-8F), Tempting Path (1F-9F), Crags of Lament (1F-9F), Telluric Path (B1-B10), Redland Reaches (1F-10F), Daybreak Ridge (Golden Chamber), Grove of Whispers (Golden Chamber), Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Jungle Area: Serperior Jungle, Adventure Area: Sweet, Light, and Fluffy, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 4}} |area=Jungle Verde: Stage 138 Event: A New Pokémon Safari! (Winking)}} |area=Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (Special)}} |area=Area 04: Stage 01}} |} |} In events |Powerful Tag Whimsicott|Japanese|Japan|50|June 1 to 22, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Whimsicott}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness was 1×, was 2×, was 1×, was 1×, was 1×, and was 2× }} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a |link= }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=547 |name2=Whimsicott |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * Whimsicott represents in the Unova horoscope. Origin Whimsicott appears to be based on a fully bloomed ball of . It also may draw some origin from the , which was a type of sheep-growing plant that was used to explain the production of cotton in the Middle Ages. It may also have been based on the Brazilian folklore creature known as the ; both are brown creatures that live in forests, ride on winds, and play pranks. They also appear to be based on a . Name origin Whimsicott may be a combination of whimsical or whimsy and cotton. Elfuun may be a combination of elf and 風 fū (wind) or typhoon. In other languages or typhoon |de=Elfun|demeaning=From and |fr=Farfaduvet|frmeaning=From and |es=Whimsicott|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Whimsicott|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=엘풍 Elfuun|komeaning=From elf and |zh_cmn=風妖精 / 风妖精 Fēngyāojing|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Вимсикотт Vimsikott|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} 547 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed de:Elfun fr:Farfaduvet it:Whimsicott ja:エルフーン pl:Whimsicott zh:风妖精